


Solace in Stealth

by Kalla_Moonshado



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Pushing the Boundaries of Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalla_Moonshado/pseuds/Kalla_Moonshado
Summary: A frustrated young Guardian.A trusted friend.Actions and looks that transcend words.





	Solace in Stealth

 

The larger of the two moons had risen enough that its light flooded through Medivh’s window and across his bed. His room was still, other than the sound of harsh breathing and the slide of skin against skin.

He thought he was quiet, though his frustration caused a tiny, harsh cry to slip free.

He did not hear his door open. Or close. Or hear the bolt shoot home on the door.

He barely registered the weight of another as it settled on his bed, stretched out against his back.

His green eyes snapped open as a hand reached to still his, fingers closing gently on his wrist, but he hadn’t the room to turn around to see who the intruder was, and his mind was too muddled to attempt to cast any kind of spell.

“Calm down,” the visitor hissed. “It’s just me. I heard you and thought you might be hurt – but… well.”

Medivh bit back a sob. Bad enough that he couldn’t accomplish what he set out to do, but now someone else knew about it.

“You’re trying too hard,” the voice murmured. “Relax.” The hand on his wrist let him go. “Let your body lead, and don’t try to force it.”

Medivh didn’t move, waiting for his visitor to leave. After a few moments, it became clear that he wasn’t going to, and it was also clear that his body would not cease its demands.

He closed his eyes and took the advice, slowing his breathing, slowing his strokes, letting his fingertips brush over the skin here and there. His breath hitched.

“That’s it,” the voice encouraged softly. Medivh moaned softly in response. The encouragement stirred… something… in him. His breathing sped up, but he let it instead of holding his breath. He let the little noises fall from him without fighting them.

It felt different. Stronger. It built so fast he could not keep up with it, but he gave into every demand and request his body signaled for.

The weight at his back did not move, the hand did not offer to help; there was nothing other than further soft encouraging words that became lost in his own moans.

There was something… something just beyond him that continued to elude him. Something he wanted. _Needed_. His breath hitched again.

“That’s it – just let it go. Don’t fight it. Just let it go.”

There. Right there. Just within reach. Stars danced across his closed eyelids. Instinct screamed at him to stop it, to keep it from taking him...

Medivh arched, muffling his cry against his pillow, shaking as what had been building shattered, leaving him a trembling wreck. A hand stroked his hair. There were words, but he could not hear them. Soothing words. Promises that drifted into dreams.

 

He came awake all at once when the sun hit his eyes. The warmth at his back was gone. He turned over, flexing the hand that had seized where it had been all night, stretching muscles that ached. The scent of hot tea, toast and bacon drifted to him, and he blinked. Someone had brought him breakfast?

He sat up, rubbing one eye with his non-aching hand. Sure enough, someone _had_ brought him breakfast. And a note lay on the tray. Curiosity forced Medivh out of bed to investigate.

 _Med,_  
_Take a hot bath first thing, or you’ll ache all day. You were tense all night. Don’t come out until noon; I told Llane you were feeling ill from nightmares._  
 _~Anduin_

Blushing, Medivh took the advice. A hot bath did wonders. Breakfast improved those wonders. The tension that had prompted his actions the night before was gone, and he felt far more relaxed than he had in days.

He dressed properly, and left his apartment with a little sense of wonder.

How had Anduin… known?

He swore he would never breathe a word of it, though the look that passed between them as he reached the practice yard, staff in one hand, rapier in the other, spoke more than words could.


End file.
